Mornie Utulië
by Darkmarked
Summary: AU, darkfic. Mitä jos Sormus ei olisikaan tuhoutunut? Mitä jos Sauron olisi saanut sen takaisin? Mitä Frodolle, Samille, ja muille olisi tapahtunut? Lukekaa niin saatte tietää. [Neljäs luku lisätty 1.3. 2006!]
1. Ensimmäinen luku

SUMMARY: Mitä jos Sormus ei olisikaan tuhoutunut? Mitä jos Sauron olisi saanut sen takaisin? Mitä Frodolle ja Samille olisi tapahtunut? Lukekaa niin saatte tietää.

RATING: Pg-13 (nousee varmastikin seuraavassa luvussa)

DISCLAIMER: Kaikki hahmot ja nimet ovat J.R.R. Tolkienin omaisuutta. Minä omistan ainoastaan juonen.

A/N: Tämän ficin kirjoittamisen aloitin jo joulukuussa -02, ja vasta nyt sain ensimmäisen osan valmiiksi. (Miten niin saamaton?) Kuitenkin, halusin kirjoittaa oman näkemykseni siitä miten Kuninkaan Paluun olisi pitänyt loppua. Tiedän etten yllä lähellekään Tolkienin omaa kirjoitusta, mutta ainakin sain kirjoitetuksi oman näkemykseni. Täten voin nukkua rauhassa :) Rating tulee varmaankin nousemaan seuraavassa luvussa. Ficin otsikko (Mornie Utulië) on otettu Enyan kappaleesta "May It Be". Ja tämä tarina siis spoilaa Kuninkaan paluuta. Jos löydätte kirjoitusvirheitä, pahoittelen. Olen lukenut tämän läpi monta kertaa, mutta onhan mahdollista että jokin jäi huomaamatta.

* * *

MORNIE UTULIË

Sam ja Frodo olivat tulleet määränpäähänsä Tuomiovuorelle. Se häämötti nyt heidän yläpuolellaan, isona ja uhkaavana. Heidän edessä oli polku joka veisi Tulen kammioon, vuoren sisälle. Sam, joka oli kantanut uupunutta isäntäänsä, vajosi selälleen maahan, Frodo vierelleen. Hän huoahti, ja katsoi kohti itää. Aamu alkoi sarastaa. Kaukana horisontissa näkyi pieniä valonsäteitä jotka hitaasti pitenivät, valaisten kahta maassa kyyhöttävää hobittia. Samin selkää särki, ja hän repsotti uupuneena maassa.

"Huhhuh, tässä sitä ollaan." Sam ajatteli. "Ja kohta se on kaikki ohi, kunhan mikään ei mene pieleen."

Hän käänsi päätään ja katsoi hetken isäntäänsä joka makasi pölyisessä maassa silmät suljettuina. Frodo liikahti, ja tämän oikea käsi hakeutui ylös kohti Sormusta. Sam ojensi oman kätensä, ja hellästi pakotti Frodon käden takaisin paikailleen. Frodo ei herännyt, ja Sam asettui hiljaa maahan makaamaan.

Hän ajatteli heidän tilannettaan. Jos he pääsisivät vuorelle, jos Sormus jotenkin saataisiin heitettyä tuleen, miten he pääsisivät pois? Paluumatka kestäisi varmasti yhtä kauan. Ja - Samin mahaa kylmäisi - jaksaisiko Frodo enää kauan? Hän isäntänsä oli hyvin uupunut. Sam hengitti ulos hitaasti, ja tuijotti ylös kohti mustien pilvien täyttämää taivasta, ajatellen...

Silloin, - yhtäkkiä, varoittamatta - se iski hänen tajuntaansa. Valtava voima, joka pakotti häntä liikkumaan, nousemaan jaloilleen. Nyt, nyt, tai on liian myöhäistä, se tuntui vaativan. Sam alkoi kiireesti vyöttää itseään, ja nojautui eteenpäin herättääkseen Frodon. Mutta Frodokin oli vaistonnut sen, ja kompuroi jaloilleen. Sam kiirehti tukemaan isäntäänsä kantaakseen tätä yhä, mutta Frodo kieltäytyi.

"Sam, minä ryömin," hän hengähti.

Sam katsoi sekunnin ajan isäntäänsä, ja nyökkäsi sitten lyhyesti. He alkoivat hitaasti kiivetä ylöspäin, askel askeleelta. Vaikka heidän piti kiiruhtaa, tuntui eteneminen työläältä. Pölyinen ilma kävi heidän keuhkoihinsa, vaikeuttaen joka sisäänhengityksen. Polun pienet kivet hankautuivat heidän jalkoihinsa.

Äkisti, kuin jonkin pakon alla, Frodo käänsi katseensa itään - Mustan Ruhtinaan Barad-Dûr-linnoitukseen, missä palava Silmä alati valvoi ja tähysti. Ja tuo Silmä näkyikin hetken ajan Mustan Tornin ympäröivien mustien pilvien hajaantuessa. Silmä välähti ja katosi taas sumun peittämänä. Sam huomasi että Frodo kaatui kuin julman iskun saaneena. Hän kiiruhti Frodon luo. Kumartuneena isäntänsä vieressä hän huomasi vielä huolestuttavamman asian. Frodon käsi hapuili puseron alta Sormusta.

"Auta Sam! Auta! En voi sille mitään..." Frodo kuiskasi heikosti. Silmän kauhea valta pakotti laittamaan Sormuksen sormeen. Frodo tunsi (sillä hänen silmänsä olivat sumenneet) miten Samin kädet painoivat hellästi hänen omansa yhteen, estäen täten hänen aikeensa. Pakottava tunne väheni, mutta ei kadonnut. Sam nosti Frodon jälleen selkäänsä, ja alkoi uurastaa kohti huippua.

Polku joka vei Tuliseen kammioon ei ollut yhtä helppo kulkea kun miltä se oli alhaalta päin vaikuttanut. Frodo kuuli että Sam alkoi olla väsynyt, ja oli juuri aikeissa sanoa että hän voisi yrittää ryömimistä, kun jokin olento hypähti heidän päälleen. Tuo otus otti tiukan otteen Samin kädestä, ja Frodo tippui maahan. He kuulivat terävän, sihisevän hengityksen korvissaan. Klonkku oli palannut viimeisessä yrityksessään ottaa Aarre takaisin itselleen. Frodo tunsi sen kylmät, vahvat sormet kurkkuaan vasten, kuuli sen ilkeän sihinän.

"Ilkeä issäntä! Ilkeä issäntä jukssaa, juksssaa, Sméagolia, klunk. Ei saa mennä ssinne! Ei ssaa tehdä pahaa Aarteelle! Anna sse Sméagolille, anna se! Anna se, anna sse meille!"

Klonkku hapuili hullun lailla Sormusta joka roikkui ketjussa Frodon kaulan ympärillä. Sen silmät pullottivat, se raapi puseronkaulusta saadakseen Aarteensa.

"Anna sse, anna meille, meille! Issäntä ilkeä, Aarre kuuluu meille, sse-"

Mutta silloin Frodo tunsi paljon kauheamman tunteen kuin Klonkun kuristavat sormet kaulallaan. Frodo tunsi Sormuksen valtavan painon, ja Silmän hehkuvan katseen. Tuo katse oli etsinyt Valtasormusta koko Saattuen matkan ajan, ja nyt Silmä oli kääntynyt kohti Orodruinia, Tuomiovuorta. Frodo hengähti rajusti sisään. Hän tiesi että Sauron vihdoin oli löytänyt Sormuksensa.

Klonkkukin näytti tuntevan tuon valtavan voiman joka nyt lepäsi heidän yllään. Sen ote Frodon kaulasta löystyi hieman, se päästi pienen pelokkaan sihauksen, ja sen silmiin syttyi pelokas kiilto. Frodo yritti rimpuilla itsensä irti, mutta Sam ehti ensin. Hän heitti Klonkun maahan, mihin se jäi kyyhöttämään peloissaan, peittäen päänsä käsillään. Hobitit katsoivat pelokkaina ympärilleen. Oli tullut ihan hiljaista. Ilmassa leijui painostava tunne, ja kauhu täytti heidän sydämensä. Frodo tunsi epätoivon vyöryvän hänen sydämeensä, kuin jättiaallon joka pyyhkäytyi voimakkaana rannalle, peittäen sen alleen.

"Sam," Frodo sanoi hiljaa. Sam tuli varovaisesti hänen viereensä istumaan. "Sam, hän on huomannut meidät. Kaikki on loppu. Epäonnistuin, petin kaikki."

Toinen hobitti katsoi häntä sääliten.

"Ei, Frodo-herra. Se ei ole teidän vikanne. Te ettei voineet mitään. Älkää pelätkö, me pysytään yhdessä vaikka mitä tulisi." Sam sanoi. "Vaikka mentäisiin kidutettavaksi Mustaan Torniin, en jätä teitä. Mutta älkää syyttäkö itseänne."

Frodo hymyili heikosti.

"Tällä tehtävällä ei koskaan ollut isoja mahdollisuuksia, ja me kuolemme. Mutta olen kuitenkin iloinen, sillä sinä olet mukanani, viimeiseen asti." He halasivat, pitäen tiukasti kiini toisistaan. Auringon kalpeat säteet valaisivat karua maata.

* * *

Vähän ajan päästä he kuulivat riipivän kiljaisun taivaalta, ja toisen joka vastasi siihen. Nazgûlit heidän siivekkäillä ratsuillaan lähestyivät. Ilma kaikui niiden äänistä. Samin ote Frodosta tiukkeni, ja hän tunsi Frodon värisevän. Klonkku alkoi uikuttaa ja sihistä pelokkaita sanoja. Kaikki vastarinta oli tuntunut katoavan siitä. "Ei, eii, ne ottaa ssen, ottaa, vie Hänelle, eii, sss, Aarre..."

Sam katsoi taakseen, ja se mitä hän näki oli kuin kylmä isku hänen mieleensä. Hän näki kuinka kolme isoa hirviötä lähestyi heitä, kukin kantaen omaa mustaan viittaan pukeutunutta Sormusaavetta.

Frodo oli tuntenut kuinka Aaveet lähestyivät, kauan ennen kuin Sam ne näki. Hänen haavansa vasemmassa olkapäässä jomotti ja kalmankymyys levisi siitä. Hänen mielensä täyttyi pelosta ja epätoivosta, myrkyttäen koko kehon. Sitten hän kuuli Samin kuiskaisevan:

"Ne tulevat, olkaa valmiina. Minä koetan estää heitä, paetkaa te."

"Sam, ei ole toivoa. Älä taistele," Frodo kuiskasi väsyneenä takaisin.

"Mutta Frodo-herra-" isojen siipien kumeat lyönneit katkaisivat hänen sanansa. Ne kuuluivat voimakkaina heidän takanaan, ja Frodo äännähti tukahtuneesti.

Siivenlyönnit kasvoivat entistä voimakkaimmiksi. Niiden aiheuttamat ilmanvirtaukset pyyhkäisivät tukan heidän silmiltään. Maasta lensi ilmaan iso määrä tuhkaa ja pölyä. Sam yski ja sulki silmänsä.

He kuulivat kuinka kolme isoa kehoa jymähti maahan. Frodo ja Sam päästivät irti toisistaan, ja jäivät kauhun lamaannuttamina tuijottamaan vangitsijoitaan. Sormusaaveet olivat nyt laskeutuneet hirviöratsujensa selästä, ja lähestyivät maassa makaavia hahmoja. Ne eivät paljastaneet kuolettavia kalmanmiekkojaan, sillä ne tiesivät etteivät nuo surkeat olennot puolustautuisi. Ne seisahtuivat maassa kyyhöttävien hobittien eteen. Vaikutti siltä että he halusivat pitkittää sitä voitonriemukasta hetkeä jolloin Sormus riistettäisiin hobiteilta ja annettaisiin takaisin sen oikealle Herralle.

Sam ja Frodo katsoivat ylös kohti Aaveiden näkymättömiä kasvoja, ja he eivät kyenneet tehdä liikettäkään. Muutaman sekunnin ajan mustakaapuiset hahmot vain seisoivat heidän edessään. Ilma oli täysin hiljainen, hobittien kiivasta hengitystä lukuunottamatta. Sitten Sormusaavet hyökkäsivät. Kaksi raudanlujaa kättä otti kiinni Frodon olkapäistä, ja hän huudahti haavasta tulleesta kylmästä kivusta. Sormusaave nosti hänet ilmaan ja sen käsi repi Frodon kaulusta, etsien Sormusta. Frodo yritti estää kylmää kättä, mutta se sysättiin rajusti pois. Frodo tunsi kovan kiskaisun niskassaan. Sormuksen ketju oli nykäisty poikki, ja hän näki Nazgûlin nostavan Sormuksen voitonriemuisena ylös. Hän tippui maahan. Sitten Frodo riuhtaistiin taasen ylös, mutta tällä kertaa kaulasta. Hän haukkoi henkeä, mutta rautainen ote kaulassa oli armoton. Frodo kuuli Samin huudahtavan tukahtuneesti, "Ei, ei..." Hän vilkaisi silmäkulmallaan huutoa päin, ja näki toisen Sormusaaveen vanginneen Samin. Kolmas Nazgûl oli paljastanut miekkansa ja katkaisi nopealla huitaisulla Klonkun pään. Sen viimeinen kiljaisu jäi kaikumaan ilmaan.

Frodo ei ehtinyt enää tehdä mitään, sillä hänet kahlittiin. Hänen kätensä väännettiin selän taakse ja lukittiin yhteen terässiteillä jotka hiertäytyivät ihoon, raapien vertatihkuvia haavoja. Nazgûl raahasi hänet maata pitkin kohti kammottavaa ratsuaan, joka tuulen nopeudella veisi heidät Sauronin Mustaan torniin. Frodo värisi ajatellessaan tuota kauhun linnaa. Hänet heitettiin Aaveen ratsun selkään, ja näki että Samille tehtiin samoin. Lentävä ratsu rääkäisi karmeasti, ja niin he nousivat ilmaan. Korkealle he nousivatkin, ja mikään matka ei ollut ollut kauheampi kuin tämä. Isot siivet laskivat ja nousivat, hän tunsi Sormusaaveen kylmän vartalon takanaan. Ilmavirtaus jääsi hänen kasvojansa. Frodo voi pahoin; ei vain ajatuksesta minne he olivat matkalla, eikä siitä että Samkin oli hänen mukanaan. Ei, kauhein ajatus oli se että Sauronin loppumaton pimeyden mahtikausi alkaisi, nujertaen kaiken kauniin ja viattoman pahaan mustuuteen. Frodo katsoi alas kohti maata. Hän halusi nähdä maailman (vaikka se olikin tuo kirottu Varjojen maa) vielä kerran ennen vankeuttaan Barad-Dûrissa. Ympäristö kiisi nopeasti ohi ja tuhkainen maa vilisi heidän allaan. Frodo sulki silmänsä epätoivoisena.

Nopeasti lensivät Mustan Maan siivekkäät olennot, ja jo vähän ajan päästä (joka tuntui ikuisuudelta) nousi Musta Torni näkyviin heidän edessään. Frodo tunsi nyt entistä voimakkaampana Silmän hohdon. Se painoi hänen päänsä alas; musersi toivon ja mielen. Ratsut syöksyivät nopeasti alas kohti maata, ja hetken päästä ne laskeutuivat kumealla tömähdyksellä vähän matkan päästä Sauronin tornin sisäänkäynnistä. Hobitit heitettiin mustan tomun peittämään maahan. Nazgûlit laskeutuivat hekin petojensa selästä, ja riistivät vankinsa seisaalleen. Frodon kehoa särki, ja hän etsi katseellan Samia. Heidän täytyi pitää yhtä. Mitä tahansa tulikin. Sam seisoi puutuneen näköisenä Frodon takana, ja tämän silmistä loisti puhdas pelko. Sitten heidät tönäistiin tylysti liikkelle. Miekanterä painautui heidän molempien selkään varoituksena; älkää yrittäkö mitään, tiedätte ettette voi paeta. Frodo painoi päänsä, ja alkoi kävellä.

Lähestyessään tuota Tuomion tornia, Frodo ei voinut olla katsomatta kohti sen huippua. Se oli hyvin korkea, eikä Frodo nähnyt kovinkaan paljoa sen suuruudesta ennen kuin he jo seisoivatkin isojen mustien teräsporttien edessä. Niihin oli kaiverrettu punaisen Silmän merkki. Vangitsijat odottivat hetken noiden ovien edessä, ja sitten ne avautuivat itsestään vaimealla jyrinällä. Heidän edessänsä avautui iso musta aukko; kauheuksia täynnä oleva luolansuu. Nazgûlit lähtivät liikkeelle, pitäen vankejaan tiukassa otteessa. Aukonsuusta lähti pitkä, pimeä käytävä. Se tuntui jatkuvan loputtomiin. He kävelivät käytävää pitkin. Tummiin seiniin oli kaiverrettu holveja. Örkkejä seisoi siellä, kiiltävissä haarniskoissa ja kantaen pitkiä miekkoja. Ne huusivat vangeille ilkkusanoja omalla raa'alla kielellään. Hobitit eivät kauhultaan kuulleet niitä. Käytävän loppupäässä oli toinen musta portti. Siitä he menivät läpi.

Portaat oven takana jatkuivat yhä ylöspäin ja ylöspäin. Frodo tunsi vaipuvansa tajuttomuuteen uupumuksesta, mutta häntä johtava Nazgûl kaivoi miekanteränsä Frodon selkään. Kipu herätti hobitin, ja hän kokosi rippeet lihasvoimastaan, pakottaen itsensä jatkamaan. He kävelivät monen holvin ja käytävän läpi, kunnes viimein heidän vanginsaattajansa pysähtyivät erään portin eteen. Sam vajosi melkein polvilleen väsymyksestä, mutta sai pian muistutuksen siitä että piti pysyä hereillä. Frodo vaistosi että tuon portin takana oli heidän päämääränsä. Sieltä kumpusi viha ja mahti. Yksi Nazgûleista kohotti kylmän äänensä ja lausui jotain Mordorin kielellä. Portti aukesi välittömästi. Ovi vetäytyi seinän sisään, jättäen siihen ison sisäänkäynnin. Nazgûl tönäisi Frodoa kohti tuota aukkoa, ja hän otti pelokkaita askeleita kohti vaaraa. Sormusaave tönäisi häntä taas, ja Frodo kompuroi sisään. Samia pitelevä Nazgûl tuli sekin sisälle, ja ovi vetäytyi kiinni.

He olivat saapuneet isoon saliin. Sen kattoa ei näkynyt. Seinät olivat täysin mustat, lukuunottamatta kapeita ikkunoita. Kauimpana salissa sijaitsi valtaistuin korokkeella. Tuoli oli sekin pikimusta ja koristeltu pitkillä piikeillä ja Silmän merkillä. Tuossa valtatuolissa istui joku. Pimeydessä näkyi vain kaksi punahehkuista silmää. Nuo silmät olivat kiinnittyneenä oveen päin josta neljä hahmoa juuri oli ilmestynyt. Frodo tunsi pelon kouraisevan sydäntään. Pienet hikipisarat kihelmöivät hänen otsallaan. Frodoa pitelevä Nazgûl irrotti otteen ja alkoi kävellä kohti valtaistuinta. Sen askeleet kaikuivat äänettömässä tilassa. Se pysähtyi aivan korokkeen eteen ja kohotti kätensä. Jokin kimalsi siinä. Valtasormus.

Silmäpari oli noussut ja kävellyt Sormusta pitelevän Aaveen eteen. Silmäparin ruumis valaistui. Se oli pukeutunut täysin mustaan. Sen päässä oleva kypärä peitti kasvot, ja ainoa mikä näkyi oli nuo silmät. Sauron ojensi ison kätensä ja otti Sormuksen Nazgûlilta, joka perääntyi kumartaen. Hetken hehkusilmäinen otus piteli sormustaan ilmassa. Sitten se pujotti sen sormeensa.

Koko Tornin läpi kävi vavahdus. Rakennus tuntui vahvistuvan ja vahvistuvan. Frodo kuuli kauhuissaan miten etäällä Tuomiovuori purkautui huumaavalla räjädyksellä. Koko Torni täyttyi jostan epämääräisestä voimasta. Voimasta joka oli saavuttanut huippunsa. Tuo olento heidän edessään ojentui täyteen mittaansa. Sen keho tuntui tiivistyvän, ja Frodo huomasi kuinka Sormus hehkui keltaisena sen mustassa sormessa. Tornin läpi kävi viimeinen, korviahuumaava vavahdus. Kaikki päättyi äkisti.

Voimansa täydellistänyt Sauron seisoi heidän edessään mahtavana ja voimanhehkuisena. Hänen silmänsä kiersivät salissa, lukiten Frodon katseen hetkeksi. Sitten Sauron nauroi. Nauru oli julma, ja se sai Samin värisemään. Musta Ruhtinas käveli sitten verkkaisesti kohti vankejaan. Hän pysähtyi Frodo eteen, joka pelon lamaannuttamana painoi päänsä maata kohti. Sauron puhui. Ääni oli syvä ja täynnä vihaa.

"Kauan olet vältellyt katsettani, puolituinen. Erittäin kauan... Mutta et enää. Uhmasit minua pitäessäsi Sormustani, ja senkaltaisesta rikoksesta maksetaan täällä kalliisti."

"EI!" kaikui Samin ääni. "Te ette satuta isäntääni, senkin roisto!" Sauron käänsi päänsä kohti äänenlähdettä.

"Vai niin," hän sanoi. "Tämäkin puolituinen rohkeaa uhmata minua julkisesti." Nyt hän lähestyi Samia.

"Röyhkeä puolituinen." Hän iski kovalla kädellään Samia. Samin kasvoihin ilmestyi ilkeästi punoittava jälki, ja siitä alkoi tihkua verta. Sam huusi kivusta.

Frodo riuhtoi epätoivoisena kahleitaan. "Sam!"

Sauron hymyili, ja asteli toisen hobitin luo. "Valitettavasti ette saa nauttia toistenne seurasta pitkän vierailunne ajan. Minulla on näet pieniä suunnitelmia varallesi, ja tyhmä ystäväsi saa odottaa vuoroansa. Mutta lupaan ett lopussa olette yhdessä."

Musta Ruhtinas pakotti kylmällä rautakädellään Frodon pään ylös. Hetken ajan nuo kaksi Sormuksenkantajaa tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin. Vihollisen punaiset silmät porautuivat Frodon sinisiin; kuin yrittäen selvittää hobitin ajatukset. Sitten Sauron nousi ylös, ja sanoi Nazgûleille: "Tuokaa tänne Mustan Porttimme uhrit."

Sormusaavet kumarsivat, ja kävelivät ulos salista.

Frodo nosti katseensa pelokkaana.

"Aivan, uhrit. He olivat tarpeeksi tyhmiä yrittääkseen hyökätä kohti Mustaa Maata, ja se jäikin yritykseksi jonka he saivat karvaasti huomata nahoissaan. Jos olet oikein tottelevainen, saat ehkä tavata vanhoja kumppaneitasi vielä."

Sam päästi pienen äännähdyksen, joka oli nyyhkäyksen ja voihkaisun sekoitus. Frodo otti pienen askeleen kohti ystäväänsä, mutta aie keskeytettiin. Sauron otti kahdella lujalla kädellään otteen Frodon hartioista ja laskeutui jälleen alas tullen kasvotusten pelokkaan hobitin kanssa. Terävät, metallin peittämät sormet kaivaituivat hänen lihaansa.

"Frodo Reppuli. Tyhmä puolituinen joka uhmasi maailman valtiasta. Et näe päivänvaloa enää koskaan siitä hyvästä. Saat kokea kipua jonkalaista et koskaan ennen ole tarvinnut kohdata. Sydämesi tulee anomaan kuolemaa, mutta Mustan Tornin palvelijat eivät sitä suo. Ei ennenkuin kaikki tahto on puristettu ulos sinusta. Tahto vastustaa, tahto ajatella, ja tahto elää. Hyvä ystäväsi tässä saa kunnian olla sanansaattaja. Hän saa kertoa jokaisen pienen yksityiskohdan kumppaneillesi, ja he tulevat ryömimään kaduksissa maassa, ajatellen mitä he sinulle tekivät. He tulevat kuolemaan tunnontuskissa. Rupuisen kotimaasi asukkaat joutuvat orjiksi. He saavat raataa kunnes lyhyet jalkansa ovat verillä. Ja he tulevat syyttämän sinua,- tyhmää herra Frodo Reppulia, joka heidät siihen tilanteeseen vei. Sinä häviät, Frodo Reppuli."

Sauron nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja hymyili julmasti, sillä kyyneleet olivat kihonneet Frodon silmiin Vihollisen kauhean puheen aikana.

Frodon kurkkua kuristi ja pienet kirkkaat kyyneleet valuivat nyt vapaina kasvoja pitkin, tippuen mustalle lattialle. Vaikka miten hän halusi sulkea pois nuo sanat, hän tiesi että ne olivat totta. Kaikki oli hänen syytään. Kuin udun läpi hän huomasi miten örkkejä saapui viemään hänet ja Samin pois Sauronin salista. Heidät johdatettiin pimeään, kosteaan tyrmään.

Ovi lukittiin. Frodo menetti tajuntansa.

* * *


	2. Toinen luku

RATING: R

A/N: Vihdoin sain toisen luvun valmiiksi. Menihän siinä muutamia viikoja, mutta kuitenkin. Tässä luvussa ikäraja nousee johtuen väkivallasta, joka voi olla liian rajua herkimmille lukijoille. Sanonkin siksi että herkimmät tai alaikäiset lukevat omalla vastuulla. Minulla ei muuten ole aavistusta miten tämä tarina tulee loppumaan. Onhan minulla pieni suunnitelma, mutta enimmäkseen kirjoitan sitä "mitä sylki suuhun tuo." :)

* * *

Tip. Tip. Tip.

Veden tiputusta.

Missä hän on?

Mitä on tapahtunut?

Hän vaikeroi. Kaukaa kuuluu ääni. Se kaikuu oudosti. "Frodo-herra? Oletteko hereillä?"

Silmät avautuvat, mutta sillä ei oikeastaan ole väliä. Pimeys on kertakaikkiaan läpitunkematon. Sama ääni kuuluu taas, nyt selvempänä; lähempää.

"Frodo-herra? Voitteko hyvin?"

Hän vastaa voimattomasti takaisin. "Kyllä..."

"Frodo-herra! Luojan kiitos! Olette hereillä! Luulin että olitte...kuollut." Ääni kuulostaa helpottuneelta ja samalla aikaa huolestuneelta.

"Sam...? Missä olen...? Mitä on tapahtunut...?" Hän pudisti hienoisesti päätään yrittäen selventää sekaisia ajatuksiaan. Hetken päästä muistot alkavat tippua paikoilleen. Sormus, Tuomiovuori, torni, lento... Frodo nousee äkisti ylös sydän pamppaillen. Äkillinen liike hätkähdyttää Samin, joka huudahtaa vaimeasti hämmähdyksestä.

"Sam! Hänellä on Sormus!" Frodo voihkaisee.

"Tiedän, Frodo-herra. Tiedän..." Samin ääni vastaa. "Ja se ei ole varsin hyvä juttu, jos minulta kysytään. Mutta minusta kannattaisi huolehtia sinun voinnistasi ensimmäisenä. Oletteko kunnossa? Tuuperruitte näet heti kun meidät heitettiin tänne."

"Tänne--? Missä olemme, Sam?"

"Veikkaan että olemme jossain vankityrmässä. Totta puhuen toivon että viivymme täällä pitkään, sillä en halua tavata...Häntä." Samin ääni hiipuu loppua kohti. Frodo etsii kädellään Samia ja löytääkin tämän käsivarren.

"Sam. Eniten Hän haluaa minut. Vaikka ei ole olemassa mitään toivoa pelastumisesta, en antaisi Hänen koskea sinuun jos jotenkin sen voisin estää. Sen olen velkaa sinulle." Frodo puristaa Samin olkapäätä.

"Kiitos, Frodo-herra." Vaikka Frodo ei nähnyt mitään tässä pimeydessä, hän tiesi että Sam hymyili. Ehkä heikosti, mutta hymyili yhtäkaikki.

He istuvat vähän aikaa vaiti. Sitten Frodo puhui, enimmäksen karistaakseen pois lähenevän kauhun tunteen joka oli hiipimässä hänen mieleensä.

"Kuinka kauan olemme olleet täällä?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Pieni hiljaisuus.

"En tarkkaan tiedä. Tunteja, veikkaisin. Täällä ei ole järin helppoa laskea aikaa." Sam otti tukevan otteen Frodon kädestä. "Minä pelkään, Frodo-herra. Pelkään. Toivon koko sydämestäni että olisimme takaisin Konnussa, tai edes vanhan Gandalfin tai Konkarin luona. Olen miettinyt mitä heille nyt tapahtuu, kun Vihollinen sai Sormuksensa. Missä he ovat nyt?" Frodo katsoi maahan epätoivoisena.

"En tiedä, Sam. En tiedä..."

* * *

Mutta Sauron tiesi. Tiesi tosiaan. Hänen pahimmat vastustajansa oli vangittu Morannonin ulkopuolella, ja paraikaa heitä kuljetettiin Mustaan Torniin, örkkikomppanian ja Nazgûlien saattelemina. Hän katsoi ulos yhdestä kapeasta ikkunasta. Sieltä näkyi Gorgorothin kivinen tasanto, sekä taivas joka oli värjäytynyt punaiseksi Tuomiovuoren hehkusta. Sauron puristi kättään ikkunalaudalla. Kohta, kohta hän saisi kohdata vanhan Istarin, Gandalfin, sekä Gondorin lyhytaikaisen kuninkaan, Aragornin. Ja oli ryhmässä mukana yksi puolituisistakin, sekä tietysti iso joukko muita ihmisiä. Orjia. Hän hymyili itsekseen.

* * *

Sam istui pitkän hetken lattialla, pitäen Frodoa kädestä ja miettien epätoivoista tilannettaan. Hänen isäntänsä oli ilmeisesti taas vaipunut uneen tai tajuttomuuteen, sillä hengitys oli tasainen eikä hän liikkunut. Samin maha murisi, ja mieleen tuli ajatus siitä milloin hän viimeksi oli syönyt tai juonut mitään. Hän ei muistanut. No Sam, parasta tottua tähän, sillä en usko että Vihollinen on kovinkaan vierasvarainen ja tarjoaa vangeilleen isoja aterioita, hän ajatteli. Ja hänen ajatuksensa palasivat taas vankilaan. Kuinka kauan heidän piti olla täällä yksin? Ei varmaankaan ikuisesti? Hän löi ajatuksen heti mielestään. Vihollinen ei antaisi heidän päästä niin vähällä.

Sam värisi ja otti Frodon käden omiensa väliin. Frodo- herra, Frodo-herra, mihin olemmekaan itsemme saattaneet? Hiljainen kyynel valui alas poskelle. Vuosi sitten olimme vielä vanhassa kunnon Konnussa, vailla huolta tai pelkoa. Sormusta ei ollut vielä saastuttamassa mieltämme. Ainoa huoli oli mitä ruokaa laittaisimme huomiseksi, kuinka isoksi omenasato tulisi. Ja mihin päädyimmekään? Enpä olisi uskonut päättäväni päiviäni Mordorissa, Vihollisen karmeassa tornissa. Luulin kuolevani rauhassa pedissäni, vanhuuden kaivertamana. Sam vaipui muistoihinsa Konnusta. Hänen isäntänsä jatkoi untaan.

* * *

Kymmenisen virstaa Mustasta Tornista tuhathenkinen örkkijoukko vei paraikaa Gandalf Valkoista, Aragorn Kuningasta, Peregrin Tukia, sekä monenmonta Gondorin ja Rohanin sotilasta tuomioonsa. Nazgûlit liitelivät ilmassa heidän yläpuolellaan, päästäen voitonriemuisia kiljahduksia. Kaukana Tuomiovuori purkautui kumealla jyrinällä, yhtyen voittajien huumaan.

* * *

Frodo heräsi hätkähtäen johonkin ääneen. Kuului äänekästä kolinaa. Joku avasi ovea. Frodo etsi Samia kädellään, ja hän puristi toista hobittia löytäessään tämän. Ovi avautui vaimeasti naristen ja ohut valokeila rikkoi pimeyden. Hobitit kompuroivat taaksepäin kohti seinää. Ovi avautui enemmän ja sisään astui iso, tumma hahmo. Tulenhehkuiset silmät loistivat pimeässä kuin kaksi punaista tähteä. Sauron. Sam hengähti sisään. Frodon käsi puristi hänen kättään tiukemmin. Musta hahmo oli pysähtynyt oven luo. Samin päähän ilmestyi nopea ajatus että Vihollinen ei voisi nähdä heitä tässä pimeydessä; he olisivat turvassa jos vain pysyisivät hiirenhiljaa. Mutta se ei tietystikään pitänyt paikkaansa. Musta Ruhtinas näki läpi pimeyden yhtä helposti kuin hobitit näkivät täydessä päivänvalossa. Hän näki kaksi pelokasta puolituista kyyrimässä seinää vasten. Tuo näky huvitti häntä. Ovi sulkeutui metallisella kalahduksella.

Frodo nojautui Samia vasten Vihollisen lähestyessä. Jos nuo silmät olisivat olleet kypärän peitossa, mitään merkkiä Vihollisesta ei olisi näkynyt. Mutta nuo kaksi punatähteä lähestyivät hitaasti, koko ajan katsoen heitä. Väistämättömän vaaran lähestyminen sai Samin melkein suunniltaan pelosta. Silmät pysähtyivät muutaman askeleen päässä heistä. Frodo tuijotti noita silmiä. Pakokauhu huusi hänen sisällään: "Pakene! Pakene, tyhmyri!" Mutta ei ollut mitään pakokeinoa. Ja vaikka olisi ollutkin, he olisivat vain kompuroineet pimeydessä, löytämättä ovea ja kadottaen toisensa samalla.

Frodo painautui Samia vasten joka kiersi kätensä Frodon eteen, suojellakseen häntä. He istuivat kuin pienet jänikset loukussa, odottaen pedon iskua. Sitten se iskikin. Sauron oli ottanut mukaansa painavan tapparan. Se oli tehty raudasta ja sen päässä oli kolme tylppää piikkiä. Tuo kuolettava tappara upposi voimalla Samvais Gamgin vasempaan käteen ilkeällä rusauksella. Hobitti huusi kivusta jonka käsivarren murtunut luu aiheutti. Frodo huusi hänkin, mutta se johtui pelosta sekä säälistä ystävää kohtaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tapahtunutta, mutta tiesi sen aiheuttaneen kipua parhaalle ystävälleen. Frodo painautui tiukemmin seinää vasten.

Vain Sauron näki tapparan aiheuttaman tuhon kokonaisuudessaan. Hobitin toinen käsivarsi oli murskattu miltei täydellisesti. Katkennut luu törrötti ulos punaisesta lihasta, veri suorastaan tulvi ulos. Loukkaantunut hobitti haukkoi henkeä kivusta, kyyneleet valuen pitkin kasvoja.

Toinen hobitti huusi kauhuissaan toveriaan.

"Sam! SAM!" huudot sekaantuivat nyhkytyksiin.

"Vaiti puolituinen!" Frodo kavahti ääntä ja hiljeni, mutta jatkoi nyyhkyttämistä. Ei Samia... ei Samia... hänelle ei saanut tehdä pahaa. Ei saanut, se oli niin väärin, niin väärin! Hän päästi vaimean valituksen ja vaipui lattialle. Kuului toinen iljettävä rasahdus jota seurasi Samin läpitunkeva tuskanhuuto. Frodo ei kestänyt kuunnella parhaan ystävänsä pahoinpitelyä.

"Lopettakaa... lopettakaa..." hän anoi hiljaa. "Lopettakaa..."

Frodo kuuli hiljaisia askelia. Ne pysähtyivät hänen eteensä. "Minä en lopeta, puolituinen, ennen kuin vastustajani anovat armoa edessäni. Mutta-" Sauron piti pienen tauon,"-tämä rääpäle on poikkeustapaus. Häntä tarvitaan tärkeisiin tehtäviin. Joten siksi taidan kuunnella pyyntöäsi tämän kerran, puolituinen."

Frodo hengähti ulos helpotuksesta.

"Puolituinen, älä vielä hengähdä. En ole vielä lopettanut. Luulisin että haluat nähdä hyvän ystäväsi ennen sinun vuoroasi."

Kirkas valonleimahdus valaisi pimeän tyrmän. Frodo näki ensi kertaa vankilansa. Huone oli tehty mustasta, kiiltävästä kivestä; seinät, lattia, katto, kaikki. Se oli täysin autio - ei minkäänlaisia kalusteita. Hän antoi katseensa lipua huoneen ympäri. Ja haluamattaan, hitaasti, hän käänsi silmänsä lattialle. Sitten hän kavahti rajusti taaksepäin. Hän voi pahoin. Sam makasi tajuttomana kivilattialla hänen vieressään. Vasen käsi oli täysin runneltunut. Se näytti eniten lihakimpaleelta joka oli jauhettu harvareikäisessä raastimessa. Lihaksista pilkotti valkoisia luunpaloja. Lattia oli verestä kiiltävä. Frodo kakoi ja käänsi kylmänhikiset kasvonsa pois. Ei, tämä ei ole todellista, tämä ei ole totta, tätä ei tapahdu, ei Samille... Hän kompuroi paniikissa poispäin parhaasta ystävästään. Kuului hiljaista naurua.

"Älä huoli, pikkuinen. Hän selviytyy."

Sitten nuo kaksi raudankylmää kättä nostivat hänet rajusti jaloilleen. Hänet paiskattiin kovaa seinää vasten; ilma kaikkosi hänestä iskun seurauksena. Tyhjästä ilmestyi kahleita jotka kahlitsivat hänet seinää vasten. Hän ei voinut liikkua pätkääkään. Hän haukkoi henkeä.

Sauron puhui. "Frodo Reppuli, nyt opit miten käy Maailman Herran vastustajille."

Vihollinen iski Frodoa kasvoihin kaikella voimallaan. Tuo iskui sumensi Frodon näön, ja hän menetti melkein tajuntansa. Lyönninjälki kuumotti ja kipu levisi siitä hehkuvina säteinä. Frodo vaikeroi, eikä ehtinyt valmistautua seuraavaan iskuun, joka tällä kertaa vei häneltä tajunnan. Autuullinen olotila ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauan, ja pian hän olikin taas tajuissaan.

Frodo tunsi lämpimän veren valuvan kasvoillansa, ja rikkoontunut iho kirveli ja pisteli. "Kadutko tekojasi, puolituinen?" kysyi Vihollisen julma ääni. "Kadutko?"

Frodo tunsi itsensä tokkuraiseksi, ja pystyi tuskin puhumaan. Tajuttomuus oli hiipimässä takaisin.

"Ei..." kuului voimaton vastaus. Hän oli tuskin kuullut kysymystä. Vastaus ei ollut Vihollisen mieleen.

"Etkö kadu, puolituinen? Siinä tapauksessa minun pitää opettaa sinut katumaan, sillä se on tärkeä taito. Se voi jopa määrätä kohtalosi kuolemaan tahi elämään."

Frodo katsoi hitaasti ylös. Hänen vihollisensa seisoi hänen edessään, isona, mustana ja uhkaavana. Frodo katsoi kohti rakasta ystäväänsä joka makasi turmeltuneena maassa. Uhkarohkea pelottomuus valtasi hänet, ja hän puhui viholliselleen.

"Minä en kadu tekojani, Sauron Vihollinen, sillä tekoni palvelivat hyvää. Ja mikään hyvä ei koskaan hiivu tai poistu tästä maailmasta."

Sauron katsoi häntä hetken, hehkuvat silmät mittaillen hobittia.

"Mutta puolituinen, kaikki hyvä on poistunut. Ja ne jotka ovat tarpeeksi tyhmiä vastustaakseen minua, saavat kokea arvoisensa kohtalon. Sinun hyvät ystäväsi, jotka antoivat sinulle tehtävän tuhota sormukseni, tulevat kuolemaan kidutettuina, monen vuoden kuluttua. He eivät aluksi ano armoa, sillä he ovat ylpeitä eivätkä halua myöntää häviötä. Mutta lopussa kaikki anovat. He, kuten sinäkin, päättävät surkeat päivänsä huutaen armoa minulta. Mutta armoa he eivät saa. Kuolema on liian armollinen. Kuolema vapauttaa heidät rangaistuksesta." Silmät paloivat. "Tulet vielä oppimaan katumisen jalon taidon, puolituinen."

Sauron veti esiin pienen, ohuen veitsen. Se oli kiiltävän musta. "Sinä kannoit sormustani sormessasi, Frodo Reppuli. Siksi otan sinulta pois sen mahdollisuuden, jotta et voi enää sitä tässä maailmassa tehdä."

Hän laski hitaasti veitsen Frodon käden kohdalle. Frodo katsoi veistä joka kimalsi hänen sormensa lähellä. Sauron punnitsi hetken veitsenterää Frodon keskimmäisen sormen päällä. Sitten hän hitaasti painoi terää ihoon. Siitä alkoi tihkua verta.

Terä kaivautui syvemmälle. Pieniä veripisaroita tippui lattialle. Frodo pidätteli huutoa.

Syvemmälle.

Ohut terä oli nyt kokonaan veren tahrima. Frodon silmistä valui kyyneliä, ja hän vaikeroi. Hieman syvemmälle veitsi kaivautui. Terä osui luuhun. Frodo hengitti katkonaisesti, ja hän itki.

Sauron otti omalla kädellään kiinni Frodon sormesta. Hän taivutti sitä ylöspäin. Luu meni poikki vaimealla napsahduksella. Viiltävä kipu säteili sormesta koko käsivartta pitkin, ja Frodo huusi kivusta. Sauron viilsi nopeasti lopun sormen läpi. Sormi tippui Vihollisen käteen. Verta virtasi vuolaasti katkaistusta sormenpätkästä. Pahoinvointi pyyhkäisi hobitin yli, ja hänen päänsä hoippui. Sauron katsoi kahlittua puolituista.

"Katumisen taidon osaamiseen menee ylpeiltä monta oppituntia, mutta tämä oli vasta ensimmäinen."

Frodo ei vastannut.

"Katso ystävääsi ja opi." Kahleet hävisivät ilmaan ja Frodo tuupertui lattialle.

Katsottuaan hobittia hetken, Sauron poistui tyrmästä. Ovi kalahti kiinni, ja sen myötä hävisi myös Sauronin loihtima valo. Pimeys valtasi huoneen jälleen. Sinne Frodo jäi, pahoin loukkaantuneen Samin luokse. Hän kietoi sormensa viittaan, ja itki katkeria kyyneliä.

* * *

Frodo ei tiennyt kuinka pitkä aika oli kulunut Vihollisen käynnistä. Hän oli uuvuksissa istunut tyrmässä, seuranaan Sam jonka epätasainen hengitys rikkoi täydellisen hiljaisuuden. Sam oli joskus näyttänyt pieniä elonmerkkejä, mutta ne olivat liian hentoja jotta Frodo olisi uskaltanut toivoa parantumista. Kaiken lisäksi tyrmä oli alkanut haista. Frodo olisi halunnut sulkea pois tuon ällöttävän hajun, sillä se kieli ystävänsä vamman vakavuudesta. Ajatuskin Samin kuolemisesta oli liian kauhea ajateltavaksi.

Vetääkseen mielensä pois tuosta kauhukuvasta, Frodo vietti aikansa puhuen Samille Konnusta, ulkomaailmasta, vedestä, mukavista illoista takkatulen ääressä. Mutta vastauksia ei kuitenkaan tullut. Hän pelkäsi Samin elämän puolesta. Runneltu käsi pystyi johtaa kuolemaan, sen hän tiesi. Hänen oman kätensä vamma ei ainakaan näyttänyt hengenvaaralliselta, vaikka siihen olikin kehittynyt inhottava rupi, ja sitä välillä jomotti. Frodo asettui makuulle seinää vasten. Väsymys alkoi painaa hänen luomiaan ja hän vaipui uneen, ajatellen synkkiä ajatuksia.

* * *


	3. Kolmas luku

RATING: PG

A/N: yli vuoden laiminlyönnin jälkeen sain vihdoin valmiiksi ficcini kolmannen luvun. Saa nähdä kuinka monta kymmentä vuotta kestää ennen kuin saan neljännen valmiiksi.

* * *

Pippin ei jaksanut enää. Hänen lyhyitä jalkojaan särki ja jomotti, ja Mordorin katkuinen ilma aiheutti piinaavan janon hänen suussaan. Hän ei tiennyt miten hän oli jaksanut tähänkin asti. Hän ei tiennyt miten pitkään he olivat juosseet. Hän ei tiennyt itsensä tai muiden kohtaloista mitään, ei tiennyt missä Gandalf, Aragorn tai muut olivat, ja se oli melkein tuskaisin ajatus kaikista. Pippin kuitenkin tiesi että hänen oli pakko jaksaa. Hän ei saanut kompastua. Hänen ympärillään juoksi yhtä uupuneita ihmissotilaita, ja jos nämä eivät talloisi pientä hobittia jalkoihinsa, hoitaisivat piiskaa käyttävät örkit hänet kuitenkin. Pippin oli nähnyt kuinka rohanilainen nuorukainen oli kaatunut maahan hänen vierellään, ja orjapiiskuri oli piiskannut tämän kasvoja kiroillen ja huutaen kunnes mies ei enää liikkunut. Tapaus oli vielä tuoreena hänen mielessään, joten Peregrin pakotti itsensä jatkamaan. Sisällään hän ajatteli, _kunpa olisimme jo perillä sinne minne meitä viedäänkin_.

Morannonin luona vangitut sotilaat olivat nyt vajaan kolmen virstan päästä Barad-Dûrista. Heitä oli piiskattu eteenpäin uupumattomasti, ja janosta tai väsymyksestä tuupertuneet jätettiin maahan makaamaan, joko örkkien tai muiden hirviöiden ruuaksi. Heidän oli sallittu levähtää vain muutaman kerran, ja ne kerrat tuntuivat vangeista pelkiltä silmänräpäyksiltä. Heidät haluttiin saada Mustan Tornin luo niin nopeasti kuin vain oli mahdollista.

Komppania jatkoi nopeaa marssiaan. Pöly ja tuhka tunkeutuivat heidän keuhkoihinsa, ja monet saivat rajuja yskänpuuskahduksia. Pippinin vieressä juoksi Gondorin sotilas, jonka kasvot olivat hiestä märät. Tämä pyyhki aina välillä kasvojaan viitallaan, ja vei sitten kostuneen kankaan suuhunsa saadakseen nestettä kuivuneeseen ruumiiseensa. Pippin nuoli huuliaan paperinkarhealla kielellä. Hän ei suostunut ajattelemaan vettä, sillä ajatus olisi varmaankin ajanut hänet hulluksi jos meno jatkuisi näin vielä kauan.

Yhtäkkiä kaukaa edestä, ryhmän etupäästä, kuului örkin huutoja. Pippin ei erottanut sanoja, mutta komppania hänen edessään alkoi vähitellen hidastaa vauhtia. Vähitellen se pysähtyi, ja Pippin, joka oli kuolemanväsynyt, rojahti maahan. Hän kuuli kuinka monet ihmisetkin vastaanottivat pysähdyksen kiitollisesti. Ilma oli täynnä nopeita ja väsyneitä hengenvetoja. Hetken kuluttua Pippin alkoi kuitenkin voimistua, ja hän vilkuili ympäriinsä saadakseen vihjeitä miksi he olivat pysähtyneet. Örkkivartijat seisoivat paikoillaan, pitäen silmällä vankiryhmää. Pippin katsoi ympärillään makaavia tai istuvia sotilaita. Gondorilainen mies jonka hän oli nähnyt aiemmin makasi selällään hänen takanaan, kädet kasvoillaan. Pippin empi hetken, ja alkoi aloittaa pienen sananvaihdon miehen kanssa yksinäisyydentunteen lievittämiseksi, mutta kumea torven ääni hukutti hänen äänensä. Hänen ympärillään miehet katsoivat ylös, ja jotkut nousivat pelokkaina seisomaan. Pippinkin kömpi jaloilleen, ja hivuttautui varovasti rivin laitamalle nähdäkseen paremmin. Ihmisrivin etupäässä oli liikehdintää ja örkkien käskyjä kiiri ilman läpi. Nazgûlit isoilla siivekkäillä hirviöillään olivat asettuneet isoille kiville vahtimaan joukkojansa. Sitten hän kauhukseen huomasi että riviä myöten alkoi kulkea pelottavannäköisiä örkkejä, ja ne näyttivät tutkivan tarkasti joka vangin, kuin etsien jotakuta. Pippin sai tarpeekseen ja hivuttautui takaisin paikalleen.

Örkkien tullessa lähemmäksi hän alkoi erottaa sanoja, ja ne sanat lamaannuttivat hänet.

"Puolituiset! Puolituiset pitää antaa minulle!"

Pippin yritti piiloutua ihmisten väliin, mutta monet tuntuivat oudon haluttomilta auttaa.

"Teidän täytyy auttaa, ne etsivät minua!", hän kuiskasi peloissaan eräälle rohanilaisellle.

"En voi", tämä vastasi sihauksella. "Se on liian vaarallista! Ne löytävät teidät joka tapauksessa." Sitten mies käänsi katseensa pois ja katsoi jäykkänä kohti rivin alkua.

"Puolituiset minulle! Ilminantajat palkitaan! Puolituiset tänne!" Keltasilmäinen örkki oli nyt Pippinin kohdalla, ja hän painautui maata vasten toivoen ettei häntä nähtäisi.

"Puolituiset!" Örkki siirtyi poispäin ja jatkoi etsintäänsä, mutta Pippinin kauhuksi kuului miehen huuto.

"Herra! Täällä on puolituinen." Pippin etsi vihansekaisella katseella ilminantajaansa, ja pälyilevät silmät ja punehtuneet posket paljastivat sen olevan nuori gondorilainen mies. Örkki oli palannut Pippinin piilopaikan lähelle, ja nyt kiiluvasilmäinen etsijä oli alkanut tunkeutua rivin sisälle, puskien vankeja tieltään. Pippin voihkaisi pelosta ja alkoi ryömiä poispäin, mutta örkki oli liian tarkkakatseinen. Se kiiruhti eteenpäin ja tarrasi kiinni Pippinin niskasta kovilla kourillaan.

"Vai niin, luulit pääseväsi pakoon, senkin kääpiö?" Se naurahti karheasti ja raahasi Pippinin ulos ihmisjoukosta. "Ei, pakoon et pääse, et enää..." Örkki viskasi hänet kovaan maahan ja veti ulos pienen torven pukunsa taskusta. Kumea puhallus kaikui ilmassa, ja heti äänimerkin jälkeen yksi Nazgûleista päästi kimeän kiljaisun ja kannusti ratsunsa lentoon. Pippin peitti päänsä valtavan liskon liitäessä hänen lähelleen. Sormusaave laskeutui maahan ja kylmä kauhu valtasi kaikki lähelläolevat. Monet miehistä kääntyivät ympäri pakokauhun vallassa, mutta örkkien piiskansivallukset estivät karkaamisen jonosta. Pippin kääriytyi palloksi pelon lamaannuttamana ja vaikeroi. Nazgûl sihahti hiljaa huvittuneena ja heitti Pippinin lentävän ratsunsa päälle, joka oli jo tottunut hobittien kantamiseen. Siivekäs olento hypähti lentoon rääkäisten, ja sormusaave ohjasi sitä kohti Barad-Dûrin sisäänkäyntiä.

Lento sujui nopeasti, ja koko sen ajan piti Pippin silmiään ummessa. Hän ei halunnut nähdä tai tietää, sillä jo sormusaaveen kylmyys ja pahuus oli liikaa.

Mustan Tornin edusta ei ollut tyhjä Pippinin saapuessa. Hän ei aluksi huomannut joukkoa joka seisoi kivisellä pihalla, sillä niin pitkältä tuntunut läheisyys Nazgûlin kanssa oli imenyt hänet tyhjiin. Hän makasi maassa ja yritti hengittää syvään, mutta jostain syystä hän vain läähätti nopeasti ja pinnallisesti kuin koira kuumassa ilmassa. Hänen kylmä vangitsijansa nähtävästi kyllästyi odottamiseen ja veti hobitin seisaalleen kaavunkauluksesta. Pippin horjui ja kamppaili pyörtymistä vastaan tuntiessaan veren syöksyvän hänen päähänsä. Ääni hätkähdytti hänet.

"Hyvä, viimeinenkin puuttuva jäsen löydettiin, ja nyt voimme onneksemme alkaa selittää uutta tilannettanne."

Pippin värisi katsellessaan puhujaa, sillä tämä oli jo ennestään tuttu. Sauronin Suu. Iljettävä vihollinen istui korkean hirviöhevosensa päällä, ratsastaen hiljaa edestakaisin ja antaen katseensa lipua ympärillä seisovien ihmisten yli._ Ihmisten_... Pippin katsahti ensi kerran kohti muita läsnäolijoita. Hänen sydämensä tuntui hyppäävän yhden lyönnin yli. Gandalf ja Aragorn! Legolas ja Gimli. Ne olivat vanginneet heidätkin! Gandalfin ja Aragornin vieressä seisoi myös muita, mutta Pippin ei tunnistanut heitä. Hän tavoitti Gandalfin katseen, ja katseessa ei näkynyt muuta kuin surua ja pelkoa. Pippin ei kestänyt nähdä Saattueen johtajaa, viisasta Gandalfia, näin murtuneena, joten hän painoi nopeasti päänsä alas.

"Uusi tilanteenne on seuraavanlainen." Sauronin Suu puhui taas, seurattuaan huvittuneena puolituisen ja muiden saattueen jäsenten kohtaamista. "Jotkut teistä", hän katsoi kohti Pippinille tuntemattomia miehiä, "tulevat minun palvelukseeni. Teistä tulee palvelijoitani, ja te tottelette minua kaikessa. Jotkut taas saavat erityiskohtelun erikoisesta asemastanne johtuen." Hän ratsasti kohti Gandalfia ja Aragornia sekä Legolasta ja Gimliä. "Saatte nauttia erityiskohtelusta Tornimme huoneissa, kenties jopa itse Herrani kädestä. Ja mitä tulee puolituiseen", hän käänsi ratsunsa Pippiniä kohti, "on sinulle luvassa erityiskohtelu myös, mutta hieman poikkeava ystäviesi kohtalosta."

Sauronin Suu pysähtyi ratsunsa kanssa keskelle vankeja.

"Kaikki Rohanin ja Gondorin väet saavat elää Mordorin ehtojen alla - samojen ehtojen jotka esittelin teille Porttimme luona, mutta mitkä tyhmästi torjuitte." Hän porasi katseensa Aragorniin, joka katsoi jäykkänä takaisin. "Herrani ei kuitenkaan pitänyt uppiniskaisuudestasi, kuningas Elessar, joten ehdot saattavat ankaroitua tyhmyytesi takia. Kenties saat vielä tilaisuuden esittää anteeksipyyntösi puolituisten rottamaalle." Barad-Dûrin komentaja nauroi hiljaa Aragornille.

"Uusi aika on alkanut, ja se on kestävä kauan", Sauronin Suu julisti, ja antoi merkin vankeja vahtineille örkeille. "Viekää heidät tyrmiinsä."

* * *


	4. Neljäs luku

RATING: R

A/N: huh, neljäs luku valmis yli vuoden taon jälkeen! Mornie Utulië etenee hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Tässä luvussa on luvassa kidutusta ja kauhuelementtejä. Ei ehkä sopivin yösatu lapsille.

* * *

Kylmä tyrmä oli ollut heidän vankilansa pitkän aikaa. Frodo oli jo monta päivää (viikkoa? kuukautta?) sitten menettänyt ajantajunsa, ja hänen oli pakko luottaa vartalonsa sisäiseen kelloon kaikissa Konnussa luonnollisissa asioissa. Kukaan ei ollut avannut rautaovea Vihollisen viime käynnistä, ja tämä ahdisti häntä kovin, ruoan- ja vedenpuutteesta puhumattakaan. Hän huomasi toivovansa että kylmään vankilaan saapuisi joku, kuka tahansa, tietämättömyyden lopettamiseksi. Frodo vietti suuren osan pitkästä ajastaan ajatellen hermostuneena seuraavaa Vihollisen käyntiä. Epätietoisuus oli pahin, ja tuntematon uhka pelottavin.

Frodo ei uskaltanut ajatella Samin laitaa. Hänen rakas ystävänsä ei ollut puhunut paljoa käsivammansa saatuaan, mutta monet kerrat Frodo oli valvonut ystävänsä rinnalla tämän äännellessä tuskasta. Frodo oli tällöin käpertynyt ystävänsä viereen ja puhunut rohkaisevia sanoja tämän korvaan, mutta ei ollut uskonut niihin itsekään. Toivo oli lähes tyystin kadonnut hänen piinatusta mielestään.

Nyt Frodo istui nojaten tyrmän seinään, katsoen tyhjästi eteensä täydelliseen pimeyteen. Sam makasi hänen vieressään. Frodon jano oli kiivennyt melkein kestämättömiin mittoihin, ja hän oli varma että Samin nesteentarve oli vieläkin korkeampi. Frodo työnsi nämä ajatukset mielestään, sillä hän ei voinut tehdä yhtään mitään asian hyväksi, ja hän oli huomannut että tämänkaltaisia ajatuksia ei sopinut miettiä jos halusi pitää järkensä yllä. Hän tunnusteli leikattua sormeansa varovaisesti. Se ei enää vuotanut paljoa, ja kipukin oli laantunut. Frodo huokaisi toivottomana, ja puhkesi itkuun.

* * *

Sauron istui korkealla valtaistuimellaan ja hymyili. Hänen edessään kyyristyvä ihmisorja oli ilmoittanut Lännen joukkojen saapumisesta hänen torniinsa, ja Sauron ei muistanut milloin viimeksi oli tuntenut näin syvää tyytymystä näin lyhyellä ajanjaksolla. Hän hymyili leveämmin ja nousi ylös, kävellen hitaasti salin poikki. Mustiin pukeutunut hahmo seurasi ja pysähtyi pienen välimatkan päähän. 

"Korkea Herrani, milloin aloitamme asioiden käsittelyn?"

"Aivan pian. Oletan että asetitte vangit minun määräämiini tyrmiin?

"Tietysti, Korkea Herrani."

"Hyvä. Sanokaa myös vartijoille että vankejani ei saa vahingoittaa vakavasti. Heidät tulee jättää yksin kunnes minä määrään toisin. Haluan heidät ehdottomasti koskemattomina."

"Tietysti, Korkea Herrani."

"Ja mitä puolituisiin tulee, haluan että valmistat kolmannen kuulusteluhuoneen käytettäväksi. Ilmoita tästä Komentajalle. Vangit ovat olleet eristyksessä riittävän kauan. Mutta haluan vain ja ainoastaan Reppulin. Viette pois hänen kumppaninsa ja katsotte ettei hän kuole. Tehkää mitä tarvitsette."

"Sen teen, Korkea Herrani."

"Voit poistua."

Hahmo kumarsi syvään ja poistui rautaovesta.

Sauron katsoi hetken ulos ikkunasta, nauttien voitontunteestansa. Sitten hän istuutui valtaistuimelleen ja alkoi hioa suunnitelmiaan. Lännessä odotti monta kaupunkia jotka olivat häntä vastaan sotineet, eikä Sauron rakastanut vastustajiaan.

* * *

Lugbúrzin Komentaja, jota myös kutsuttiin Sauronin Suuksi, oli juuri saapunut kuulusteluhuoneeseen numero kolme saatuaan viestin tulevasta tehtävästään. Hän asteli sisälle laajahkoon huoneeseen, joka oli tullut hänelle tutuksi vuosien kuluessa. Seiniin oli kiinnitetty kahlitsemiseen tarkoitettuja käsirautoja, ja lattialla odotti joukko erikokoisia ja -näköisiä teräksestä tehtyjä pöytiä. Huoneessa hääri muutamia örkkejä valmistelemassa laitteita ja varusteita tulevaa vankia varten. Komentaja istuutui mustalle tuolille oven viereen. Hän ojensi jäykkää niskaansa ja odotti. Tällä kerralla odotus oli poikkeuksellisen miellyttävä, sillä hän tiesi hyvinkin kuka oli tulossa hänen käsittelyynsä. Työllä oli taipumus tulla tylsähköksi jos käsiteltävät olivat heikkoja mieleltään tai muuten vain epäkiinnostavia. Useat vangit hän luovuttikin jollekulle toiselle hoidettavaksi. Mutta nyt hänen mielensä paloi käydä käsiksi Herransa töykeään vastustajaan, ja häntä myös kiinnosti nähdä oliko puolituinen yhtä vastustuskykyinen Mustan Tornin käsittelyä kuin Sormusta vastaan. Sauronin Suu epäili.

* * *

"Ylös siitä, senkin rotta! Älä lorvaile!"

Örkin huuto kaikui tyrmässä, ja Frodo kompuroi pelästyneenä jaloilleen. Örkki mulkoili häntä keltaisilla silmillään ja murisi.

"Nyt tuut mukaan, ja mitään temppuja ei suvaita." Sitten se kääntyi kumppaneihinsa päin. "Kantakaa pois sen kaveri! Tuli käsky että se ei saa kuolla."

Örkit nostivat väkivaltaisesti Samin harteilleen, ja Sam vaikeroi. Frodo näki ovesta tulleessa vaimeassa valossa ystävänsä käden, mutta käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois. Hänen sydämensä tykytti ja hän tunsi halun oksentaa. Hän yökkäili, mutta hänen vatsansa oli tyhjä eikä ylös tullut mitään. Örkit nauroivat. Heidän johtajansa heristi piiskaansa Frodoa päin.

"Selvä, liikkeelle nyt! Yliherra ei pidä etanoitsijoista! Vauhtia!"

* * *

Sauronin Suu oli noussut ylös tuoliltaan ja tutki eräälle pöydälle asetettuja varusteita. Kaikenkokoisia veitsiä, pihtejä, piikkejä. Hän vei kätensä niiden yli kuin tarkistaen että kaikki olivat kunnossa. Ne olivat. Hän hymyili.

Ovi kuulusteluhuoneeseen avautui, ja sisään tuli örkkijoukko taluttaen kohdetta, Frodo Reppulia. Sauronin Suu hymyili jälleen ja kääntyi kohdatakseen vankinsa.

"Tervetuloa, Frodo Reppuli. Kauan olemmekin sinua odottaneet tulevaksi tänne."

Puolituinen ei vastannut (mikä oli oletettavaa), vaan katsoi jäykkänä eteensä.

"Tiedätkö mikä sinua odottaa, puolituinen?"

Ei vieläkään vastausta.

"Sinä vastaat minulle esittäessäni kysymyksen. Tiedätkö mikä sinua odottaa, puolituinen?" Hän porasi katseensa hobittiin, joka väisti silmänsä maahan ja sanoi käheällä äänellä, tuskin kuuluvasti: "En."

"Hyvä niin." Sitten hän kääntyi örkkien puoleen. "Riisukaa hänet."

Örkit tekivät nopeasti työtä käskettyä, ja pikemminkin repivät kuin riisuivat viimeisenkin vaatepalan puolituisen päältä. Repaleiset kankaat heitettiin huoneen nurkkaan, ja Sauronin Suu huomasi että kurja rotta yritti peitellä itseään örkkien ja hänen katseilta. Vaikkakin useimmat vangit olivat täydellisen kauhun vallassa tässä vaiheessa, kestäisi vielä kauan ennen kuin heidän syvällejuurtuneet vaistonsa ja tapansa koskien häveliäisyyttä tai inhimillisyyttä katoaisivat. Mutta hänellä oli vielä edessään se päivä ja vanki, joka ei viimein suostunutkaan syömään oman lajinsa lihaa tai surmaamaan oman lajinsa lasta saadakseen itse elää. Kaikki lankeavat, hän ajatteli, ja katsoi uusinta vankiaan kiinnostunein silmin. Reppuli ei huomannut hänen katsettaan, koska piti visusti omat silmänsä maahan luotuina, hento ruumiinsa väristen joko kylmästä tai pelosta. Komentaja katsahti ylös örkkeihin.

"Asettakaa hänet pöydälle ja kahlitkaa hänet."

Hetken päästä puolituinen makasi selällään kylmällä teräspöydällä, kahlehdittuna jaloistaan ja käsistään. Hän värisi entistä pahemmin, ja oli selvää että hän yritti olla päästämättä ääntä suustaan, kenties pitääkseen yllä sitä vähää ylpeyttä mitä hänellä jäljellä oli.

Barad-dûrin Komentaja kääntyi tarvikepöydän ääreen ja nosti sieltä pitkän, terävän veitsen, jonka hän ojensi örkille joka seisoi lähimpänä.

"Ja nyt, riisukaa hänet toisen kerran. Mutta käyttäkää vain veistä."

Örkki asettui Frodon pään taakse, ja tämä yritti kauhuissaan riuhtoutua poispäin iljettävistä sormista, jotka kuitenkin tarrasivat hänen poskiinsa pitäen pään paikoillaan. Hän niiskaisi hiljaa veitsen hyväillessä hänen otsaansa, eksyen sitten hänen kauniisiin hiuksiinsa. Örkki kahmaisi tupsun ruskeaa kuontaloa ja veti teränsä sen läpi. Kiharat tippuivat mustalle lattialle, yksi toisensa jälkeen. Veitsi ja örkin kourat raapivat hänen ihoansa. Viimein jäljellä oli ainoastaan karkeasti ajeltu päänahka ja pieniä veritahroja niissä kohdissa missä veitsi oli lipsunut. Örkki siirtyi silloin veitsensä kanssa kohti kainaloita, ja sen jälkeen alemmas kohti hänen yksityisalueitaan, kunnes pieni hobitti oli täysin paljas. Frodo paloi häpeästä, ja sulki silmänsä kauhulta .Koko toimitus ei ollut kestänyt kovinkaan kauan, mutta hänestä tuntui jo kuin hän olisi mustassa painajaisessa vailla loppua.

Komentaja vastaanotti työnsä tehneen veitsen, ja pisti sen takaisin laatikkoon. Hän käveli värisevän vankinsa luo, otettuaan ensin käteensä mustat hohtimet. Puolituinen, joka oli yhä kauhistunut aiemmasta alentavasta käsittelystään, ei tuskin ehtinyt koota ajatuksiaan ennen ensimmäistä piinaa. Hänen huutonsa kaikui laajassa huoneessa, ja örkit nauroivat karkeasti.

Kiduttaja nojautui uhrinsa ylle, näyttäen tälle hohtimia joiden pihdeissä oli jotain veristä ja vaaleaa.

"Tämä on vain ensimmäinen, pieni puolituinen," hän sanoi pienelle, kalpealle työnkohteelleen.

Tornin Komentaja vei toistamiseen kylmät pihtinsä kohti puolituisen kättä, ja veti ulos toisenkin kynnen, mutta tällä kertaa verkkaammin. Hän hymyili kuullessaan vankinsa huutavan uudelleen. Ääni, jota hän oli vuosikymmenien saatossa kuullut. Hänen ohjeensa oli hoitaa vangin riisuminen erityisen hitaasti, sillä tämä hobitti nautti erityissuosiota hänen Herraltansa. Hän pudotti toisen kynnen lattialle.

Hobitti värisi ja nyyhkytti hänen nostaessaan välineensä uudelleen.

"Näen että olet jo menettänyt yhden sormen, puolituinen, mutta se ei pelasta sinua."

Julmasti hän leikkasi osan pois luusta, joka pilkotti katkaistun sormen lihan välistä. Tämä huuto oli tuskaisempi kuin aiemmat.

Ja kolmesti, neljästi, kuudesti, seitsemästi hohtimet välähtivät, ja Frodon huudot eivät lakanneet.

Tuntien kuluttua, mikä tuntui mitattoman pidemmältä ajalta Frodon mielessä, oli Sauronin Suu tehnyt työnsä tältä päivältä. Jäljellä oli kyynelten ja veren peittämä hobitti joka makasi kylmissään mustalla teräspöydällä, yrittäen löytää lohtuaan muistoista, jotka kipu oli peittänyt alleen.

Musta komentaja puhdisti vereen tahriintuneet hohtimet mustaan kankaanpalaseen, ja pisti sitten teräksisen työkalun takaisin varastoon odottamaan seuraavaa päivää. Hän lausui odottaville örkeille: "Varmistakaa verenvuoto." Viheliäästi virnuillen, yksi niistä haki rautatangon joka oli maannut tyrmän toisessa päässä sijaitsevassa tulisijassa. Sen pää hehkui kuumuudesta punaisena. Örkki tarttui Frodoa kädestä, ja tuikkasi raudan tämän sormiin, yksi toisensa jälkeen, polttaen kiinni avoimet vammat. Huoneen täytti taas huudot, tällä kertaa sekoittuen poltetun lihan pistävään hajuun. Kokeneelta työskentelijältä tämä työ hoitui nopeasti, ja kohta örkki asteli takaisin tulisijalle, tarkistettuaan ensin että verenvuoto oli tyrehtynyt tyydyttävästi.

"Vapauttakaa vanki," kuului seuraava käsky, ja örkit avasivat Frodon kahleet. Hobitti käpertyi yhteen pöydälle saatuaan takaisin jalkojensa ja käsiensä vapauden, ja vaimea itku vavisutti hänen alastonta muotoaan. Örkkejä tämä käytös huvitti, ja yksi niistä otti kiinni hobitin niskasta ja heitti hänet lattialle. Örkit nauroivat, kun heidän tilapäinen huvituksensa osui kovalla tömähdyksellä lattiaan. Sama iljettävä otus joka oli polttanut Frodoa, potkaisi makaavaa hahmoa ja karjui, "Ylös siitä, senkin laiskimus! On aika palata kotiis!" Se kaivoi esiin lyhyen nahkapiiskan asunsa sisältä, ja heristi sitä puolituisen edessä.

Sauronin Suu tarkkaili tilannetta, valmiina astumaan väliin jos Tornin örkit innostuisivat liikaa hänen vankinsa kanssa, mitä joskus tapahtui. Mutta tämä ei saanut kuolla örkkien lyöntien seurauksena, sillä puolituisella oli edessään monenmonta vuotta Lugbúrzissa, eikä hänen Herrallaan ollut aikomuksia päästää uhkarohkeinta vihollistaan pakenemaan armollisen kuoleman syliin.

"Viekää nyt vanki tyrmäänsä, ja pidätte huolen ettei hänelle aiheudu liiallisia vammoja. Me haluamme hänet voimissaan."

Örkit mulkoilivat puolituista hieman ärsyyntyneinä; olihan heiltä riistetty pieni hupihetki, mutta ne tottelivat nurisematta ja kaappasivat uupuneen vartalon kouriinsa ja alkoivat kantaa sitä kohti Mustan Tornin vankiosastoa.

* * *

Frodo tunsi kantajien kovat ja pistävät kädet, niiden pitkät kynnet, hänen sormiensa polttavan kivun, ja toivoi vain pääsevänsä pois, toivoi kaiken häviävän, toivoi kivun loppuvan, toivoi ettei olisi ikinä kuullutkaan tuosta kirotusta Sormuksesta, sormuksesta joka nyt lepäsi Sauron Mustan sormessa, ja siinä kädessä ainiaasti.

* * *


End file.
